


Say cheeeese!

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, just some fluff for White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: This year, White Day falls on a Saturday, giving Yusuke and Akira a free day to celebrate it together.A sequel toA new recipe&The science of love.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Say cheeeese!

Akira’s senses slowly come back from his deep slumber. Still feeling a bit disoriented, he tries to turn around to lay on the bed, when he feels a soft and warm touch on his bare back. With much effort, he slightly opens his eyes as sees a third hand resting next to his own, the weight of Yusuke’s arm draped over his waist finally registering on his brain. 

Trying not to wake him up, Akira slips out of his grasp and sits on the edge of the bed, doing some light stretches before standing up. He goes around the room to pick up his discarded clothing, only putting on his boxers and his pyjama pants. He’s still too groggy to bother with anything else.

After the mandatory trip to the bathroom and clearing the obstacle path of art supplies scattered all over the artist’s apartment, Akira goes to the kitchen. He eyes the space as he thinks on what to prepare for breakfast. Usually preferring to eat a Japanese style breakfast, Yusuke doesn’t have any cereal or other easy to eat things, so Akira lets out a small sigh as he resigns himself to cook something.

He opens the fridge and finds only a couple of eggs and some slices of salmon. He picks the pack of eggs and closes it again, turning around to eye the counter. In a small fruit bowl, there are some small bananas that are a bit past rip point.

That should do it.

Grabbing a deep plate, Akira peels off the bananas and mushes them well with a fork. Then, he cracks the eggs and mixes it all together, stirring it until it’s well combined. He could work with this, but maybe they’d taste a bit too plain. He stands on his toes and reaches up to search around the upper cabinets to see if he can find any condiments to add to the mix.

As he’s about to start examining the second one, he feels a firm grasp wrap around his hips and the warmth from before returns to his back, this time accompanied by a gentle peck on his cheek.

He chuckles softly, feeling long strands of hair tickling his neck a bit, and lowers back down. He then turns around and comes face to face with a still dazed looking Yusuke and some terrible bed hair. He can’t help but laugh again, hugging the other back as he starts to arrange the artist’s hair in place.

“Morning.” Akira says with a small whisper.

“Good morning…” The reply comes back with another whisper as Yusuke lets his head rest against Akira’s, closing his eyes and enjoying the calming gesture of his boyfriend’s fingers running through his hair. 

Akira continues until he feels his hair is properly combed, finally taking the time to look at the rest of him. He sees that Yusuke’s taken a bit more time to dress himself, though in his semi-conscious state he mistook Akira’s shirt for his own, making the lower part of his stomach peek from beneath the short piece of clothing. 

”You’re wearing my pyjama shirt.” Akira says, smiling a bit.

“Oh, you’re right.” Yusuke replies, looking at his exposed belly. 

“Too sleepy to notice?” He asks, taking advantage of the exposed bit of skin to sneak his hand underneath it and caresses Yusuke’s back softly.

“I suppose so… No wonder I was feeling a bit cold,” He takes his eyes up and looks at his boyfriend’s naked torso. “Aren’t _you_ cold?”

Instead of replying, Akira hugs him tighter and nuzzles himself against Yusuke, letting his warmth subside the goose bumps starting to form on his skin.

“Please, be careful so that you won’t get ill,” The artist says with a worried tone, starting to imitate Akira’s movements and moving his hands up and down his bare back to warm it up a bit. “What were you cooking?”

“Banana pancakes,” He answers, hiding his face on the crook of Yusuke’s neck. “Hey, did you know today’s White Day?”

“Is that so? I didn’t realize.” He peels off the other’s body and takes the shirt off, making Akira lift up his arms to make him wear it.

“Since we’re both free, wanna go do something fun? I technically did give you a present for Valentine’s…”

“I don’t see why not. Let us discuss it over breakfast.”

Yusuke leans forward to gently kiss Akira’s lips before leaving for the bedroom to grab his own shirt, leaving the other to finish off their breakfast.

While they finish the morning coffee they browser the Internet to see what activities are currently available to do in Tokyo. They settle to go watch an amateur experimental theatre performance, organized by and independent establishment right that afternoon. Yusuke’s interested seemed immediately peaked by the short summary, and Akira’s always ready to indulge him with whatever it is he wishes to do.

Once they comfortably eat a light lunch at home, they get dressed and take the 40-minute train ride to the small theatre. The tickets are cheap and there aren’t many people present, so they select the seats they want and patiently wait for the 2 hour-long play to start. The single performer tires herself running around the stage, using various objects and voices to keep the show rolling, her raw emotion conveying a mix of unnerving feelings not suited for all audiences. Through the less entertaining parts, Akira busies himself playing with Yusuke’s fingers, who seems too concentrated on the scene to care or even notice it.

The sky’s starting to go dark when they exit the theatre. Both feeling a bit hungry, they decide to stop by a traditional looking sushi place they spotted on the way before going back home. Deciding to take a shortcut through some desolated streets, they end up walking by an old arcade.

Taking in the sights as Yusuke voices his opinions on the play, Akira spots a big, square pink photo booth that has a yellow sign saying ‘50% off only today!’.

“Hey, look.” Akira says, calling for the artist’s attention.

“What is it?”

“That purikura machine seems to be offering a special half price deal. That’s quite rare,” He turns to look at the other. “Why don’t we try it?”

Yusuke’s face wrinkles in disgust at the suggestion.

“The results of these machines are purely atrocious. I don’t understand why Ann and other people like them so much,” He says while shaking his head in disagreement. “Why would anyone be willing to submit their appearance to undergo such horrid transformation?”

“Because it’s fun,” Akira says, pulling a bit on the artist’s coat sleeve. “Come on, just this once, please?”

Yusuke eyes him for a few seconds, moving his gaze from the machine to Akira's expecting face. “Very well then, even though I don’t approve their aesthetics, I will ignore it for today if it is to make you happy.” He finally responds, starting to make his way to the machine.

Akira follows him letting out a small, content laugh. He puts the necessary coins on the slot outside and slips through the embellished curtains, joining Yusuke on the inside of the booth.

“Ok, first we needs to select two people… Ok, do you want only close ups or full body one’s too?”

“I would prefer to have some variety.”

Akira nods as he selects the correct option. They go through all the preliminary settings until the machine announces that the shoots will start.

“Ok ok, get ready! We should make the suggested poses, it will be more fun.” Akira says, balling his hand into cat paws.

“They’re a bit ridiculous, but all right.” Yusuke comments as he also curls his hands into loose fists and holds them up.

The next one asks them to finger frame their faces, making Yusuke perk up slightly. After that, they’re ask to make a heart with their hands, joining them together to create the form. Next, they get closer and join their cheeks together, both framing their faces with one hand. The last one is a free pose. Yusuke looks at him, not knowing what to do. Akira answers his confusion with a small smirk before he reaches up to Yusuke’s button up and pulls on it until he has the artist close enough to gently kiss him.

“Ok,” Akira says, pulling away. “Come, we need to move to this part here. Now we get to decorate them, this is the important part.”

“I see,” Yusuke follows him outside, eyeing the screen with the millions of options and filters available. “That’s quite a lot to choose from, I need to examine each of them to find the most suitable one…”

“There’s no time for that! We have a time limit, just use the ones you like!”

They rush the few minutes they have to customizes their pictures, laughing at how big their eyes are and how the artificial makeup makes their lips and cheeks look pink, the saturation of it making their skin look like plastic. As Yusuke takes time to hand draw some text and shapes, Akira applies a cute set of cat and fox ears he’s found.

“Look, since it’s White Day there are some personalized text boxes too,” He points out to Yusuke, applying one of the ‘Love you, 14.03’ filled with hearts on the picture where their hands form a heart too.

“They’re a bit cliché, but I can’t really say I mind it too much,” He replies as he goes back to finish the one where they kiss, in which he has his eyes open because he wasn’t expecting Akira to kiss him.

“15 seconds remaining!” The robotic voice from the machine says.

“Hurry, we still have one left to do!!”

They slap some quick decorations on the last picture and press the ok button. Akira enters his email to have them send and they move to the final part, where the photos are printed in a neatly arranged row of photographic paper. Akira hands one of the two slips to Yusuke and looks at their finished masterpieces.

“You’re right, they are awful,” He says while laughing. “They’re cute but disturbing at the same time. The fox ears look adorable on you though.”

Still chuckling, Akira takes his eyes off the pictures to look at his boyfriend. He finds Yusuke looking at the pinkish slip of paper intently, examining it with care.

“But of course, if the model itself is alluring to begin with, not even these horrid transformations can taint their raw beauty,” He murmurs, taking one final look at them before turning to Akira. “Yes, you too look quite adorable. These are great pictures.”

“... How can you say things like that so easily?” Akira replies, his face heating slightly by the unexpected compliment.

“Mmhh?” Yusuke tilts his head, a bit confused. “I don’t see why that would be dif-”

“Come on, let’s get going. It’s freezing.”

Without letting him finish, Akira takes his hand, intertwining their fingers together, and pulls Yusuke onwards. He follows, still wondering what the other meant, but obliges nonetheless. He takes another look at the pictures and smiles, thinking of which would be the best place to display them.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft boys <3 I wonder if you all like this AU, a friend suggested it to me while I was thinking of something to write for Yusuke’s birthday and I ended up falling in love with it.   
>  Thank you for taking the time to read, I appreciate it immensely!   
>  [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
